1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examination method for a semiconductor device manufacturing process, and more specifically to a method for detecting a positional deviation of a contact hole which is formed in an interlayer insulator layer to mutually connect a pair of conducting layers separated from each other by the interlayer insulator layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the process for manufacturing semiconductor devices, a deviation of a contact hole formed in an interlayer insulator layer for mutually connecting a pair of conducting layers formed under and above the interlayer insulator, respectively, has been inspected by observing a so called "vernier calipers pattern" formed on a semiconductor device by use of an optical microscope. However, a visual inspection by a human being with an optical microscope is very low in efficiency.